


I Just Know that I Like You

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: In this high-school AU Lin realizes she has real feelings for Kya, and that those feelings are valid. Kya deals with her past demons and it all unfolds into a young Kyalin
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	1. Gym Class

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I did not expect this to be 10000 words, it was intended as a 3000 one shot, but hey, who am I to rush things? I hope everyone enjoys, part 2 soon.

Lin nodded, pretending she understood what her friends were talking about. 

"Okay, but Bumi... I'd do anything to get his attention." May-Ling said.

"Eww." Lin replied.

"What do you mean eww? He's a senior!"

"I know its just.. I know Bumi, he's a friend, kind of, and... thats you're type?" She asked. Bumi was a family friend, the typical class clown who never ran out of energy or things to say. 

"Lin, don't tell me you haven't thought about it?" Jenna asked, looking at her nails. I haven't. 

"I mean of course.. but long term?" May-Ling sighed, sliding closer to Lin.

"Not everything is about long term, Lin, live in the present a little. A quick hook up wouldn't hurt you. In fact, I think it'd do you greatly." Lin frowned, standing up and brushing herself off.

"I gotta get to class. I'll see you guys later." 

"Okay!" The other girls giggled as she left, ignoring them. She went back inside the school, stopping to stare at the one person who always had her attention. Kya. The Junior who was an open lesbian. Coincedentally, also her best friends sister.

"Hey Lin!" Tenzin called, running up to her.

"Oh hey," she replied, snapping out of her trance. 

"You feel ready for the history test? I studied so hard. Did you know-" the airbender went on but Lin was distracted, as Kya's laugh echoed in the hall. She was talking to a group of freshman, no doubt giving friendly advice. She's so good with people. Lin thought. As if the waterbender had read her mind, she made eye contact with Lin, smiling and offering a small wave. Lin blushed, waving back as she followed Tenzin to history. She wasn't going to be able to focus on her test today. 

___________________________________________

"Toph and the girls are coming over for dinner tonight," Katara said, folding a towel. Kya raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter.

"Lin too?" Her mother looked at her strangely, nodding.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Hmm. Nothing, just haven't talked to her in a while. Curios to see how she's doing." Katara nodded, she seemed like she had more to say, but she didn't. 

"How was school?" She asked instead.

"Same old same old."

"Are those boys still-"

"No. It's fine. I got it all sorted out." Katara frowned, Kya wouldn't meet her gaze out of fear of her lie being caught. 

"You want to help me make dinner?"

"And conform to gender norms?"

"Kya-"

"I'm kidding. I'd love too."

"Good, preheat the oven." Kya did as she was told, starting the water to a boil as well. She helped her mother prepare a vegetarian dish for her father and Tenzin, her own belly rumbling at the smell of the salmon as soon as the meat dishes were put in. Her mind flickered briefly to Lin, who had smiled back at her in the hallway. It was nothing. She told herself. You're getting your hopes up again. 

"Mom, door is the other way."Lin said, and Toph turned around, this time her fist raised to the wood of the temple door. Lin suppressed a laugh, her mother didn't like to admit but she wasn't so keen on her senses anymore. Su would often tease her about it, but Lin didn't want to risk being arrested for assault on her feelings. 

"Come in!" A voice called and Lin pushed open the door. They were overwhelmed with the scent of fresh food, Katara's cooking was always a special treat. 

"Hey girls!" Katara came in for hugs, keeping her hands free because they were covered in food, instead embracing them by the shoulders awkwardly, except for Su who clung onto her torso.

"Nice to see you too, Suyin." Katara smiled. "Please come in. Should be done in twenty minutes."

"Wheres Tenzin?" Lin asked, looking for his big bald head.

"He's with his father, they are cleaning the bisons. Feel free to join them."

"I'll pass," Lin snorted, and then her kind strayed, for a moment and before she could consider the consequences she blurted, "wheres Kya?"

"Upstairs. Want me to call her?"

"No, I'll go find her, thanks." She disappeared up the stairs, making her way to Kya's room and knocking on the door.

"Come in!" The waterbender called and Lin slid open the door. "Lin, hey!" Kya smiled, as she took out an earring.

"Hey." Lin replied, trying to act as normally as she could. 

"How have you been? I feel like we haven't talked in forever." 

"Good, I mean yeah, its been a while."

"I saw you at school today," Kya said and Lin stiffened. "Dont be a stranger, okay. Say hi next time."

"Will do." Kya sat on the bed and Lin took the liberty of placing herself on the armchair in the corner of the room. 

"You always hang out with the freshmen?" Lin asked playfully.

"Very funny. They have a lot a questions, and quite frankly they're a lot nicer than the seniors." Kya's response was cheerful, but Lin detected a hint of truth to it.

"How so?"

"Hmm? Oh well, they... nevermind. It was just a joke." Lin wanted to press her, but stopped herself. The last thing she wanted was to make Kya uncomfortable. 

"So, what's your schedule next term?" Lin asked.

"Ugh, drama and phys Ed."

"Thats it?"

"No, but that's all I care about." Lin chuckled. 

"Well I have phys Ed too."

"You know everyone told me 'take it seriously Kya, you need it to graduate' and I didn't listen. So now I'm doing the ten level phys Ed again. With Mr Wakako. Hate that guy." Lin's stomach turned with butterflies when she realized that her and Kya would have Phys Ed together.

"At least you'll have me this time." Lin said. Kya grinned, nodding her head.

"Something to look forward too." Lin blushed, looking to her legs in panic. Kya was looking at her, paying attention to her and they were talking and-

"Dinners ready!"

Now it was over.

___________________________________________

Next semester arrived sooner rather than later, and now Lin stood with May-Ling and Jenna, the three of them looking at the door to the changeroom.

"Here goes nothing." Lin said, pushing open the door. She kept her eyes low, making her way to the back stall and throwing her bag on the bench. 

"Go change somewhere else, dyke." Lin peeked her head around, pulling a tank top over her sports bra at the idiot who had spoken. A fire nation girl with dyed hair. Lin glanced to Kya who met the other girl with a middle finger before ducking into the stall next to Lin's. Lin bit her tongue, contemplating what to do. She closed her curtain, standing on the bench and looking over the stall to Kya.

"Kya." She whispered. The waterbender looked around so Lin whistled. She paid absolutely no attention to the fact Kya was shirtless, her boobs tucked nicely into a lace bra. 

"Lin? What are you doing?" The waterbender asked when she saw her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. She's just a bitch."

"Okay."

"Lin?"

"Hmm?"

"You can get down now."

"Oh, right." She blushed as she ducked back into her own stall. There was a feeling in the pit of her belly that made her feel queasy, but good at the same time. She shook it off, grabbing her runners and heading back into into gym.

"Alright, everyone get a partner, you'll need a spotter for this next exercise." Kya sighed. Did he have to make it partner work? It was such a waste of time. Way to call put those of us who have no friends. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Lin standing behind her. The shorter girl had her arms tucked behind her and she held a set of weights.

"Be my spotter?" She asked and Kya smiled.

"I'd love too." If she wasn't reading into it before, she definitely was now. 

"You know," Lin heaved on her 27th sit up, "you could tell someone."

"About what?" Kya asked, watching her. Her shirt raised just a little whenever she was flat on the floor, and Kya was certain she was seeing a glimpse of muscle. 

"That girl. That she was being mean to you." Kya scoffed as Lin handed her the weights. "Hold these," the earth bender asked, as she summoned her own set, much heavier, from the ground.

"Show off." Kya remarked. Lin smiled, which was a rare sight. Kya laughed slightly, Lin's show off teeth in a non threatening matter was rather flattering. 

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Honestly Lin, she's the least of my problems. She's probably jealous."

"Of what?" Lin was sweating now, her brow furrowed as she continued her sit ups. She was much past the mandatory amount, but Kya didn't care to stop her. 

"Of this." Kya said, gesturing to herself, Lin laughed, setting down the weights and wiping her head with her forearm.

"You're turn." She said and Kya thought she could detect a blush on those porcelain cheeks. 

"Okay, but I'm using the little ones." Lin grinned, handing Kya the pre-made weights.

"As you wish." 

__________________________________________

Lin tapped her pencil on her paper, staring at the ridiculous fraction on her paper.

"Psst!" She ignored it, knowing full well what it would mean if she listened.

"Psst! Lin!" She flipped the page, leaving the question blank. She sighed just as a ball of paper hit her in the side of the head. 

"Agh? What the?" She stopped herself, but it was too late, she'd already engaged. May-Ling looked to the teacher, who was distracted with papers of her own before sliding her chair over to Lin.

"What do you want, May?" Lin asked.

"What's up with you and the lesbian?" Her friend asked. Lin wished she could bloodbend, so she could hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

"She has a name you know."

"Yeah whatever. What's your deal?"

"Kya's a friend, we grew up together."

"Shes older than you."

"By a year and half. She's Bumi and Tenzin's sister." May Ling looked to Jenna who shrugged.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." 

"Yes you are. There's no way their related-" Lin slammed her pencil down, turning to May Ling with a pent up rage.

"Why don't you ask one of them, then if you don't believe me?" 

"Sheesh. Don't need to get all mad about it." May Ling said, sliding back.

"Whats going on back there?" The teacher asked, looking up.

"Nothing," Lin grumbled, "may I be excused?"

"Go. Quickly." She got out of her desk, leaving behind May-Ling's and Jenna's gossip. She wandered to the bathroom, stopping to look in the mirror.   
What is happening? She asked herself. She couldn't stop thinking about Kya, and gym class. It had all been so... cathartic. She liked hanging out with Kya, not like May-Ling and Jenna.   
Get yourself together, Beifong. She thought before washing her hands and returning to the torcherous class. 

___________________________________________

Kya let the water fall over her, tilting her head back so it slicked down he hair. Her hand ran over the small burn mark on her side, sighing. She ran her hands up the rest of her, stopping at her breast.   
Not today. She decided, moving past and pulling on her hair. 

"Kya?" A voice called from the bathroom door. 

"What?" She called back.

"Someone's.on the phone for you!" 

"Who is it?" She asked, turning off the water. 

"Says his names Hanako." She stiffened. He was calling her? 

"Okay!" She got out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. She opened the door and her mother handed her the phone.

"Thanks," she said and Katara nodded. When her mother left Kya sat on her bed.  
"What do you want?" She asked.

"Took you long enough," he said. 

"I was in the shower."

"Awwe, getting all wet for me?" She paused, swallowing her vomit.

"Shut up."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way. Enjoying my gift?" He asked. She bit her lip, holding the spot on her towel where the burn was. 

"Not particularly."

"Good."

"Leave me alone, Hanako." 

"And give up a chance to be with the Avatar's daughter? I'd never forgive myself."

"I'm not interested." She replied, hanging up. She held the phone, biting back tears. She threw the phone against the wall, gasping as it shattered on the floor.  
"Shit.." she whispered walking over to the pieces.

"Kya? What was that sound- oh." Katara halted in the doorway, frowning as her daughter picked up the pieces of the phone.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"Its okay."

"I just... I-" she couldn't continue, breaking down on the floor.

"Oh, Kya." Her mother whispered, leaning down and wrapping her daughter in a hug.

___________________________________________

"Lin quit pacing, it's driving me up the walls!" Toph complained, placing a kicking Suyin on the couch. 

"Sorry," she mumbled, joining her sister. Toph stood with her arms crossed as Lin swatted at Su, the two of them playfulling fighting.

"Whats bothering you?" Her mother asked, causing Lin to sigh.

"Nothing, honestly, mom I'm fine." Toph scoffed, moving next to her daughter and pulling her off the couch.

"I know when you're lying." Lin bit her lip. How was she supposed to explain what she was feeling when she didn't totally get it herself? 

"Theres someone... at school. They just.. they make me feel really good and I like hanging out with them." Toph raised an eyebrow causing Lin to look away with a blush. 

"Sounds like you have a crush." Her mother drew out the words, teasing Lin just a little.

"It's not a-"

"Yes it is." Lin sighed in defeat, watching as her sister got off the couch and made her way to the counter.

"What do I do?" She asked. She reckoned that her mother wasn't exactly on the top of her list to get relationship advice, seeing as they still had no one to call dad.

"Ask him out, Lin. Don't be such an airhead, grow a pair. We Beifongs know how to get what we want." Lin nodded, feeling slightly better.

"Alright, I'll call her." She paused, waiting to see if her mother would comment on her slip of pronoun, but either she didn't notice, or had nothing to say. Lin made her way to the phone and dialed the same number she used to reach Tenzin, the only number she had memorized other than her own. She watched Su reach for candy from the bowl, pulling it away from her sister when she got to close to getting one.

"Not until after dinner," she whispered and Suyin frowned, sitting back on the chair. The phone rang eight times, before the line was cut off. Lin frowned, putting the phone to her chest. The moment was gone, if she called again she'd be too nervous to say anything and end up embarrassing herself. She put the phone down, stopping to stare at the bowl of candy that glided across the counter. She looked up at the small hands that reached into the bowl, unwrapping a piece of its contents.

"Mom!" Lin shouted and her mother exited the bedroom.

"What?" Toph asked.

"Su just metalbended!" 

"What? Where is she?" Lin picked up her sister, holding her in the air.  
"Haha! I knew it!" She grinned, her sister laughing. Toph took her youngest, swinging her in a circle.

"You little stinker!" She said, "how long have you been keeping this from us?"

"We were practicing bending in class, and everyone was moving bigger rocks than me. So I focused on Graham's pin, and I metalbent it!" Toph smiled, Lin marveling at the sight of her mother and sister. Will I ever want that? 

"That's my girl," Toph said, planting a kiss on her forehead. When Suyin began to beg to be set down Toph put her down with a thud, waiting for her to scurry off into her room. 

"How'd it go?" Her mother asked when the little ears were no longer around.

"No answer. I'll try again tomorrow."

"Dont chicken out on me, Lin." Her mother warned. Lin scoffed,

"I won't."

___________________________________________

"Hey Kya," Lin said as soon as she saw the waterbender. The girl turned and smiled at her. 

"Hey Lin!" She greeted. Lin matched her pace as the two made their way to the gymnasium.

"I called you yesterday," Lin said, "wanted to know if you wanted to get a bite."

"Oh, sorry, the phone broke."

"Thats alright. What do you think?" 

"What do you mean?"

"You, me, lunch. Today." Kya's eyes widened and she nodded.

"I'd love that."

"Great, it's on me." Kya withheld a smile, watching Lin make her way through the crowded hall. She couldn't wait for this class to be over. 

"So, where're we going?" Kya asked as Lin put things in her locker.

"Where do you want to go?" Lin answered with a question. Usually that annoyed Kya, but she could make an exception for the earth bender. 

"Well, there's a really good salad place-"

"I'm going to stop you there. I just did forty minutes of running, I know you walked, but I'm hungry. Salad is out of the question." Kya laughed, prodding Lin in the shoulder.

"Alright alright. How does a burger sound?" Lin grinned, nodding in approval.

"Perfect." 

___________________________________________

The two took their time walking, Kya was easily distracted by everything around her. Lin didn't mind, watching waterbender wander in the streets, interacting with everyone they came across. When they did finally reach the restaurant Lin's stomach made a long low growl that made Kya laugh. 

"You weren't kidding, you are hungry." Lin blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, missed breakfast this morning."

"Why?"

"Well, Suyin has picked up metalbending, and now creating chaos for me is her favorite past time." Kya laughed, reaching a hand across the table, taking Lin's that was folded under her arm. Lin tried not to focus on it, she tried not to think too much about what it meant or could mean. Just let it happen.

"Little siblings are the worst." Kya started, "always so spoiled."

"Exactly!" Lin agreed. "Su gets a B she gets a 'do better next time, it's alright' I get a B and it's like all prospect for my future has gone down the drain." Kya nodded in agreement. Lin smiled at her, Kya returning it with her regular bright happy smile, glittering blue eyes. Lin was stuck in time, staring at her, looking at Kya in a new light. She began to blush and Kya pulled her hand away. Lin was about to ask what happened, but the waitress came and asked them for their order. Lin watched as the waterbender's energy had suddenly dulled, and she worried it was something she said.

"Everything okay?" Lin asked.

"Its fine. Um, Lin, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Is this... is this a date?" Lin raised her eyebrows, shocked by the question. She thought about it for a second, when she asked Kya at school this morning, she hadn't intended it to be anything more than platonic. But when she thought about it, she planned to ask last night, as something more than friends.

"I mean... if you want it to be?" She replied, her foot drumming on the floor. Kya's lips pursed before widening back into a smile. 

"Then it's a date." Lin blushed, looking to the waitress as she set their food and drinks on the table, saying thank you before she left. Kya eyed up her veggie burger, holding it to her mouth, meeting Lin's eye before taking a bite.

"What?" The waterbender asked.

"Nothing," Lin replied. You're just so damn cute. 

The rest of the "date" went really well by Kya's standards. She didn't really have anything to compare it to, but it felt good. 

"Ready to go?" Lin asked. 

"Yup. We are going to be so late," Kya said, following Lin out the restaurant.

"I could care less. I'd just be sitting in math listening to another one of May-Ling's boy stories.

"Ugh, men are so yucky," Kya remarked. She looked to Lin, expecting the girl to agree with her but Lin remained silent. She sighed to herself, waiting until they were out of public eye before taking Lin's hand. The earth benders hand was warm, a little sweaty, but Kya was almost certain that was her fault.  
"Lin," she started, "I don't know if we're um... close enough for this, but... you like woman, right?" Lin looked to her, nodding frantically.

"Kya of course! I wouldn't... I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't interested."

"Right. But I get the sense that you aren't into strictly women..." Lin pursed her lips, lost in thought. Kya felt bad for asking, clearly Lin didn't even know her own situation. 

"I don't know. This is new to me. I just know that I like you." Kys smiled, nodding.

"I can work with that." Lin looked at her, blushing before looking away. Kya had height on the other girl, which she hadn't really noticed before.

"Ms Beifong!" Someone called and Lin's hand snapped away from Kya's. She turned around to see an uniformed officer running toward them.

"Whats going on?" Lin asked, facing him.

"You're mother sent me to find you. She needs you to get Suyin from school."

"What? Why didn't she just call the school?"

"She did, you weren't there." Lin released a breath, and Kya wanted to treach out.

"Why do I have to do it?" She inquired, crossing her arms.

"Your sister's school called, she's been... misbehaving today." Lin shook her head.

"She's been metalbending, destroying things hasn't she?" The officer nodded and Lin turned to Kya.

"I'm sorry. I have to go, are you okay to walk back by yourself?" Kya nodded, reaching for Lin's arm. When she didn't pull away, she held it in her hand.

"I'll be fine, you'd be suprised at how often I roam these streets alone. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Gym class."

"Can't wait." Kya replied, watching Lin go with the officer. She frowned turning back onto the cobblestone road. She looked down an alley, the same one she often did when she was alone. She could afford to miss one biology class.

"Kya, good to see you." Rima said, taking a drawl from her own joint.

"Just happened to catch you on break?" Kya asked.

"I sensed you were in the area."

"Very funny."

"You buying?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"All right." Rima opened her coat, taking out a small bag of lilyweed and handing it to Kya.

"How much?" Kya asked.

"Sixty."

"Thats it?" 

"For my favorite customer." Rima winked. Kya handed her the Yen, saying a thank you before departing. She put the bag in her bra for safe keeping continuing down the sidewalk she'd taken with Lin. She took one of the bundles out once she entered the back trail, lighting it with the gold lighter she'd gotten from her uncle. 

"You never know when you'll need a lighter," She chuckled at the thought of Sokka's words. He insisted she carry it, saying one day she might need to start a fire. She skipped along the trail, kicking rocks with her feet as she went along. Her mind strayed to Lin Beifong who had unironically asked her on a date. The way Lin blushed every time Kya so much as looked at her. She couldn't believe she didn't see it sooner, Lin had been crushing on her. She'd never been on a date before, not a real one anyway. Only ever ones with girls interested in testing the waters. Some had like the taste of the other side, but they saw what happened to her when something like that became public. Why'd I ever do that? She asked herself, exhaling a puff of smoke. 

Because you were horny.

Rude, I like to think it was to make a statement.

Yeah, the statement was "I'm gay, anyone else?" 

"Well well well," a voice spoke behind her. Normally his voice sent chills down her spine, and her flight response activated. But not this time, she was on a high. From both Lin and the lilyweed.

"Hanako," she said, her voice filled with disgust.

"Still getting stoned." He remarked, "typical Kya."

"Well, I have to be able to tolerate you somehow." He snorted, sizing up to her. She held in a laugh, he looked so threatening down there. She hadn't noticed she was taller than him, too. 

"You used to tolerate me just fine." He said.

"Key word there, used to, I don't anymore." 

"Bitch." He said. She didn't react, at least it wasn't a dig at her sexuality.

"Got anything to say?" She asked, "or can I be on my way?" 

"What happened to you?" He replied, "you and I used to make out, and you would enjoy it. We were king and queen of the school. I the son of the councilman you the daughter of the Avatar, everyone was rooting for us." Kya laughed. She understood how truly irresistible she was, so much so this guy still couldn't get over her.

"I realized you weren't it, Han. I could do so much better, and I want to clarify, I never enjoyed it. I pretended, because that's what I thought I had to do. But I don't anymore, so, it's time you moved on." He gripped her wrist and she looked down at him.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you. Let go of me!" She pulled her arm back but he held on. She reached her other arm out, grasping for any liquid she could, pulling it up and pushing it into his face.

"Fuck!" He said, letting go and wiping the grimy sludge off his face. She saw his fingers move, a sign that he was about to summon his flame. She pulled the water back in her possession, using it to drown the flame before he could, and kicking him in the chest, sending him to the ground. She stared at him, mouth agape, a laugh threatening to overwhelm her. She turned around while he sat on the ground and began to walk, then run. Ignoring his threats as she made it back to the school.

___________________________________________

Lin took her sister by the arm, dragging her out of the school.

"I don't want to go!" Suyin protested.

"Well you should have thought about that before you broke the sink."

"I didn't know it would spray water everywhere!" Su protested. 

"Well, lesson learned, come on I'm taking you to the station."

"The station? Why can't we just go home?!"

"Because one of us hasn't been kicked out of school yet."

"Come on, Lin by the time you get back to school it'll be time to go home." Lin was about to argue, but she couldn't. Her sister was right. 

"Fine. We'll go home. But you owe me one."

"Of course." They got into the police car that their mother had so pleasantly reserved from them. Shs pitied the officer that was stuck on babysitter duty, she wanted to ask what he did to get into this position but decided against it. Su crawled into the back seat and Lin shoved her aside to get in beside her.

"Lin," Suyin started, "you should teach me some metalbending. So I can control it better."

"No.'

"Why not?"

"Because right now I'm mad at you."

"Mad at me? I got you out of school!"

"I wasnt- I was with- nevermind." She grumbled, looking out the window. She could feel her sister's persistent eyes on her and she ignored them.

"Linnnnnn...."

"No."

"Linnnnnn,"

"No."

"Linnn!"

"What?" She snapped, turning back to Su.

"Please?" Lin sighed, face palming.

"Fine, but you have to promise me you won't use what I teach you to be an agent of chaos. I don't want this falling on me."

"Yay! Can we do it today?"

"Absolutely not."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm mad at you."

"How am I supposed to say sorry if I don't even know what you're mad about?" Her sister asked, mimicking their mothers pose; both hands on her hips and a curled lip.

"You wouldn't apologize anyway."

"Try me."

"You interrupted my date." Su raised an eyebrow, sliding closer to her sister.

"You're what?"

"My date. Now please Su, let's have some quiet contemplation time. You can consider what you did and think of an apology for you're teacher Tommorow."

"Was it Tenzin?"

"No."

"Bumi?"

"No-god. Why did you guess them back to back?"

"They're the only people I know in your school." You know one more. 

"What about Kya?"

"Oh yeah. Kya?" Lin paused, her indecision appearing on her face. 

"Would you care if it was?" 

"Why would I care. It's not like I called dibs." Lin laughed, wrapping an arm around her sister.

"I forgive you," she said.

"I didn't even say sorry yet."

"I know. But we both know you don't do sorry's."

"Mom says if you don't have anything to apologize for then don't."

"Moms not always right, Su."

"I'm telling her you said that."

"Please don't." Lin laughed and Su pushed herself up against her sister. They looked out the window of the passing city. Lin saw the restaurant her and Kya had eaten in, her heart fluttering for a second. She wanted to call her, but she figured their phone was probably still broken. You'll see her tomorrow.  
Lin wasn't sure if she could wait that long.


	2. People don't like to mix with spider-bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of being together Lin and Kya are ready for the next step, that's if they can ever get any alone time. Lin reconnects with a friend, and Kya runs into trouble with a person of her past.

One Month Later

"So anyway, I asked if he- Kya?" Lin asked. The waterbender wasn't listening to her. She stared at Lin, biting her bottom lip and making Lin feel soft on the inside.

"Mhhmm."

"Were you... um.." she trailed off as the waterbender leaned in closer.

"You're so cute when you talk," Kya said, "I never noticed how defined your cheekbones are." Lin tensed as Kya ran a finger over it. They were at Lin's place. Her mom was at the station and Kya had come over to help her babysit Su, much to her sisters protest.

"Kya... Su is one room over." She said. The watedbender ignored her, closing the gap and sealing a kiss. Despite Lin fighting it with words she sunk into the gesture, her palm placing itself firmly on Kya's jaw. The earthbender shifted herself to be on top of Kya, pressing herself lightly against the older girl. Her other hand rested on Kya's chest. She hummed when Kya's hands found their way to her waist. It was like their first kiss all over again. Walking down the nature trail that separated the school from the cornerstone. Kya had just done it, took Lin's hand and stopped walking, pulling Lin back to her. Planting a kiss so passionate Lin almost fell over. Since then, they had a different kind of connection.

"Hey! Mom said keep it PG, Lin!" Su said from her place in her bedroom doorway. Lin sighed, backing off Kya with her hands in the air.

"Alright alright." 

"Now you have to get Tofu!"

"How about you have an extra big piece of cake for desert instead?" Lin asked. Su paused, placing a hand to her chin.

"I will consider you're offer and get back to you." Kya snorted, suppressed laugh no doubt and Lin shook her head.

"You do that." Su retreated back into her room and Lin leaned back onto the couch.

"You know,"Kya started, "I'm beggining to think you're mom left her to supervise us."

"Ya think?" Lin laughed, turning on the TV.

"Hey, Katara would do the same thing. Scratch that, she'd just watch us herself." Kya leaned on Lin's shoulder, watching the channels flip through. 

"Have any more problems with the ex?" Lin asked.

"Dont call him that."

"Sorry."

"I told you Lin, he hasn't called or approached me since that day on the trail."

"Okay, I'm just making sure."

"I know, I appreciate it. What about you. How are things with May-Ling and Jenna?" Lin scoffed at the question.

"Non existent. I'm okay though, Tenzin and Saikhan are my real friends."

"Rude."

"Well you're a special case."

"Ooh, special?"

"Yeah, you get all sorts of special benefits."

"Huh, and are these benefits offered to any other customer?"

"Nope, you're the only one." Lin smiled, kissing Kya again.

"I have considered your offer!" Su shouted, standing on a stool. Lin rolled her eyes, Kya bursting into laughter.

"I accept your conditions."

"Great." Lin replied, "thank you, it's much appreciated." Kya elbowed her and Lin shrugged. 

"Come here, Su."

"Why?"

"I want to see you." Su walked over to them, standing precariously in front of the two, blocking Kya's sight to the TV.

"What?" Su asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Can you pass me that remote behind you?" Su stuck out her tongue, throwing the remote at Lin before retreating back to room. Lin rubbed the spot on her arm where the remote had struck her.

"You deserved that," Kya said, causing Lin to shrug.

"I know." 

___________________________________________

"Hey Tenzin!" Lin shouted, running up to the airbender.

"Whats up, Lin?" He asked, matching her stride.

"I was just wondering if you have the notes from Wednesday?"

"Yeah sure. Where were you anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, picking up my sister." She lied. Truthfully, Lin had been with Kya, sitting on the hill just south of the trail. 

"You sure do have to do that a lot lately," he said.

"Yeah, mom's been busy and Su is your typical miscreant." Tenzin laughed, handing her a stapled sheet of paper.

"Thanks, I'll have it back to you by the end of the day."

"Sure, I'll see you in Physics?"

"Unfortunately." She replied. He chuckled and she watched her friend go. It wasn't that Lin was hiding the fact she was dating Kya, she just wasn't making a big deal out of it. Tenzin would find out sooner or later. 

"Boo!" Kya said, taking Lin by the shoulders. Lin blushed, turning to meet the waterbender.

"You scared me," she said.

"I know, that's the point. Ready to go?" Kya asked, swinging her bag over her shoulder. 

"Yeah, of course." Lin pulled open the door, waiting for Kya to go through before following her into the changroom. 

"You still coming over tomorrow?" Kya asked, setting her stuff on the bench.

"Thats the plan." Kya pulled off her top, grinning.

"Can't wait." Lin blushed, biting her bottom lip.

"So anyway, I asked him out, and apparently he's single." Lin wanted to vomit at the sound of May-Ling's voice. She couldn't believe that a month ago she was considered one of her best friends.

"So what does that mean?" Jenna asked.

"Well, for starters, he invited me over tomorrow night."

"How romantic.." Jenna nudged May-Ling causing her to blush. Lin looked to Kya who made a gesture like she was gagging. Kya stumbled, looking behind her. Carina had a smug look, Lin had come to learn all of Kya's enemies, Carina included. 

"Whats your deal?" Kya asked, rearing to face the other girl. Carina scoffed, sizing up to Kya.

"You. You come in here and change with us and act like you're like the rest of us."

"I am."

"No you're not." Lin bit her lip, Kya had told her not to get involved, so she wouldn't.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Believe me, Carina, you're not my type. Come to think of it, I don't think you're anyone's type. People don't like to mix with spider-bats." Lin's jaw dropped, and she put a hand to her mouth, muffling her laughter. Carina glared at Kya, looking her up and down, she looked like she was about to reply, but she closed her mouth, offering one last shoulder nudge before storming off. 

"Go back to you're cave, you shouldn't be out in the sun!" Kya called after her. Lin met Kya's hand in a high five.

"Good one," she commented.

"I've been saving it for a while." Kya replied. 

"Its good you stood up to her," Kya and Lin looked across the locker room, at Jenna who stood by the sink.

"Thanks," Kya said, thoughtful smile on her face. Jenna smiled before racing out of the room to reunite with May-Ling.

"I always liked her more." Lin said and Kya chuckled, nudging her girlfriend on the arm.

"Lets go before we're late."

"Looks like I've been rubbing off on you."

"Haha. I just want to pass this time."

___________________________________________

Lin knocked on the door to the temple, waiting patiently for an answer. It always felt awkward coming her, she felt like she should try to impress Katara or Aang, but she didn't know how. Eventually the door opened and Katara answered with a smile.

"Lin! Come on in."

"Thanks," she replied stepping inside and rubbing her shoes on the rug. Kya was lounged on the sofa, her and Tenzin exchanging niceties. 

"Lin," the airbender said, "we're you going to tell me you were dating my sister?"

"Sorry," she said, "I just... I didn't know how." He got off the sofa, coming up to her with a smile. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Its fine, I mean I'd rather you than May Ling." He cast a glance back at Bumi who was eating what seemed to be street food.

"Dont tell me-"

"Yup."

"Oh my God."

"She's coming over in an hour for dinner."

"Fantastic."

"You have fun with that." Tenzin said, patting her shoulder. 

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"Heh, anywhere but here. Come to think of it I think Oogie could use an extra good clean today." She stuck her tongue out at him as he left. She made her way over to Kya who stopped Lin from sitting down.

"Lets go upstairs." She said. Lin shrugged as they headed for the stairs.

"Kya!" Katara called, and Kya sighed.

"What?"

"Three inches!"

"Yes mom!" Kya shouted back. Lin bit back a smile as Kya guided her up the stairs to her bedroom. Kya closed the door behind them and Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure you're mom said three inches?" Kya glared at her, looking back at the door.

"She won't even notice." Lin scoffed, taking a seat in the armchair as Kya opened the window.

"So, Bumi and May-Ling..." Lin started.

"Dont even start. This was supposed to be a nice evening, you with my family. Then he has to string her along."

"He can't be serious about it?" Lin asked.

"Oh he is. Bumi practically falls in love with anyone he dates."

"Well, I'm fairly certain she's in it for the sex and nothing else." Lin told her.

"I believe you. That knuckle head wil learn one day." Kya stated. Lin grinned looking to the waterbender who sat on her bed. Lin blushed as Kya raised an eyebrow.   
"Lin," she spoke tantalizingly, drawing Lin in.  
"Come sit over here."

"You sure that's a good idea? I don't want to-"

"Lin, its fine. My mom is downstairs." Lin looked nervously to the door. Her instict told her this was a bad idea, but the rest of her... well it didn't agree. She sat next to Kya who wasted no time placing a hand on on her thigh, the other on Lin's far side. Their lips met in a slow passionate movement. Kya pushed against her, and it took all of Lin's strength to not fall against the wall.

"I missed you," Kya said.

"You saw me yesterday."

"Yeah but we didn't get the chance to do this," Kya explained, pushing into another kiss. Lin hummed at the other girls touch, Kya's hand roamed her thigh, sparking tingling sensation in the bottom of her belly. Her own hand met Kya's cheek, pulling the waterbender in for more tranquilizing kisses. 

"Is this why you wanted me over?" Lin asked between kisses, "to kiss me?"

"Mmhhmm, is that such a bad thing?"

"Not at all." Lin replied. When Kya put a hand to Lin's chest, pushing her back onto the bed, Lin let her. Kya's leg was between her as the older girl pressed herself on top of Lin. 

"You comfortable?" Kya asked.

"Mmm. Very." 

"Good." Kya whispered as her hands  
found their way to the base of Lin's topm her fingers were cool, Lin could feel them against her hot skin.

"Kya..." she protested weakly. Truthfully, every part of her wanted this, she wanted Kya's hands to pull her shirt off. She had a sensation between her legs she almost certain was for the waterbender.

"Don't you want this?" Kya asked.

"I do, I really do. But here? Now? Someone could see us."

"Bumi's got them distracted, as long as we're quick about it." Lin frowned rolling on her side. Kya got off, sitting next Lin.

"Kya, I like you, alright. I really do. But I can't do this with you're mom downstairs. I feel like I'm betraying her trust." Kya scoffed, biting her lip.

"Sound like the Lin Beifong I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Lin, its okay, really. You're probably right, these sleepover of ours could end very quickly if we don't play our cards right." Lin grinned, taking her hand..

"Thank you." Kya smiled back at her, kissing her knuckles. There was quick knock at the door before it swung open, Katara holding a basket and clicking her tongue.

"Kya.." she warned.

"I know I know. Three inches."

"So why was it closed?" Katara asked, putting the basket down.

"The wind?" Kya offered. Katara grunted, looking at the two of them.

"Lin." She said and Lin blushed. She forced a smile as nervousness caught in her throat.  
"Dont be a stranger, if you need something just ask."

"Oh, um yeah. Thanks." Katara smiled, making a gesture with her fingers telling the two of them she was watching. 

Kya collapsed back onto her bed with a sigh.  
"What should we do now?" Lin laid down beside her, biting her tongue.

"I mean I wouldn't be opposed to.. making out for a bit longer." Kya chuckled, turning her head to face Lin.

"You're funny." The waterbender said before kissing her girlfriend once again.

___________________________________________

Lin sat at the table, assuming a seat next to Kya who helped her mom prepare the dinner.

"Thanks for joining us Lin," Katara said, "and..."

"May-Ling." May finished.

"Right, sorry." Katara sat down, having everyone pass things clockwise. Lin tried to ignore May-Ling's stare, her threatening eyes were on Lin since they sat down. I owe her an explanation. Lin thought. She had been May-Ling's friend, despite how unbearable it was, she did just leave the girl in the dark. Jenna too. 

"So," Bumi started, "I beat Faron in a foot race today." Kya rolled her eyes and Lin stifled a chuckle.

"Thanks for sharing, meathead." Kya remarked.

"Kya, not in front of the guests." 

"Sorry Mom." She apologized, smirking at her brother.

"I have to say, I was skeptical at first when Bumi said he was applying to the United forces. I mean I've never comsidered-"

"He's what?" Katara asked, dropping her fork. Lin gasped, she had a sense May-Ling may have overshared. Kya put down her chopsticks, glaring at her brother.

"You're leaving for thr united forces?" She asked, slowly. Bumi shot daggers at May-Ling who had turned a bright red at her revelation.

"If I get in. It's not a certain thing but-"

"Bumi! What is wrong with you? Why didn't you think to tell us something like this?" Katara stood up, leaning over the table. 

"I was worried you'd talk me out of it!"

"You're damn right I would have!"

"Mom, please-"

"No. You and I are talking about this right now. Excuse us." Kstara said. She walked over to her son who stood up reluctantly. She took him by the ear, dragging him to the back door. The three eof them sat in silence, Kya folded her arms, glaring at the girl across the table.

"I'm sorry," May-Ling coughed. Lin looked to Kya, and then back to May.

"Something tells me you should expect a break up call." Lin said. It took a moment, but May-Ling laughed.

"I finally get a chance with him and I blow it the first time he takes me home." Lin laughed, blushing slightly. Maybe there was more to May-Ling then she'd thought.

"Hey Lin," she started, "why didn't you tell us? Jenna and I-we... we get it. We get you." Lin smiled, felling Kya's eyes turn to her.

"I was scared, I guess. Honestly I didn't even know where this was going. It just took me. I thought it'd be easier to just cut you off then face your opinion of me." May-Ling frowned, looking behind her at the arguing Bumj and Katara.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't always nice. I know I come off as... aggressive. Jenna and I, we talked it out. And we miss you. We don't care who you are, Lin."

"You won't tell anyone?" 

"Of course not." Lin smiled reaching a hand across the table, May-Ling took it and smiled.

"Thanks," Lin said.

"With that," May started, "I'm pretty certain I'm going to be free on Friday, care to come to the rink with Jenna and I? Kya, you're welcome to come." Lin raised an eyebrow, she had a warm feeling in her chest. She had judged May-Ling too harshly, it wasn't the other girl who was intolerable, it was her.

"I'd like that." Lin said. "As for Kya, it might take a moment to get her on board." She patted the waterbenders arm. Kya's eyes were trained past them, at the argument beyond closed doors. 

"Lets eat." Lin said, suddenly desperate to get off this island. As much as she liked Kya, she didn't want to be more involved with this than she had to be.

___________________________________________

"Wheres the girlfriend?" Jenna asked as Lin joined her friends. They were sitting on the bench with their skates on, May-Ling tightening hers.

"She's coming in a bit, she needed some time with Bumi.

"I'm so sorry about that." May-Ling said.

"You didn't know, besides I'm not the one who needs an apology." The two shared a look of confusion and Lin sighed.

"I know I haven't always been as... excitable as you guys. I'm moody, I'm shy, I don't talk often. I judged you guys before I knew the whole truth. I'm sorry." Jenna smiled, waddling over on her skates and placing a hand on Lin's shoulder.

"Lin, don't be sorry. You were going through something. We weren't always welcoming of Kya... we honestly never cared. It's just that's what we thought we had to do. We're sorry, for making you feel like you couldn't talk to us." Lin wiped a tear from her eye and nodded.

"Thanks"

"So," May-Ling asked, "wheres your skates?"

___________________________________________

Kya dangled her skates in her hand, butterflies swarmed in her stomach. She's never hung out with Lin's friends before- her brother and Saikhan didn't count. As she made her way along the path she saw the three girls already on the rink, Kya smiled at Lin who was apparently a talented skater, which meant Kya was going to go out there and make a fool of herself. A cute fool.

"Dyke!" She froze. She hadn't heard that word in over a month now, a part of her thought she'd never hear it again. She dropped her skates, turning around.

"Hanako." She said. She hid her fear when she saw he wasn't alone. Big Lu (a nickname) stood to his left, a lopsided smirk on his face, and to his right, Carina. Two people with a vendetta against me.

"Hear you been harassing my girl." Hanako said. At least he's moved on. 

"No. Haven't talked to her in a while, actually." Carina rolled her eyes, whispering in his ear.

"What? Can't say it out loud?" Kys asked. Carina paused for a moment, biting her lips together before responding.

"I said you're lying" she spat. Kya shrugged, glancing over her shoulder to Lin, who hadn't seemed to notice her yet. She could scream, call for help, but they'd have her cornered before the others could get to her.

"I think Hanako can decide that for himself." She reached her hands out, subtly connecting herself to the snow. 

"I have this under control, Carina." Hanako said to his girlfriend's dismay. "Rumor has it you've been fucking Beifong." He said it maliciously, like it was a threat to take Lin away from her.

"Its just rumors."

"That wouldn't be why you're meeting up with her in the park, would it?" He nodded in Lin's direction and Kya gulped.

"We're friends, go back a long time."

"Right. Children of Team Avatar." Kya looked to Big Lu, and back behind her.  
Come on, Lin, turn around. She wished. 

"You're words, not mine." Kya replied. They stared at each other, and just as Kya opened her mouth to scream, she was sent flying by a rock to the shoulder. She lashed out with a water whip but her shoulder cracked in pain, causing her to wail.

"Fuck!"

"Not so tough now, are you?" Hanako asked, walking up to her.

"Hanako don't do this." She begged, "it's not worth it. Please. Let me go." His eyes burned with rage, and for once Kya had no idea what he would do. Someone this confused and psychotic was unpredictable. He held a flame on his finger tips, holding it under her chin. Shd heaved, holding back tears at the pain in her shoulder. Kya!

"Please...." she whined.

"No." His fist came swinging and Kya blacked out.

___________________________________________

"He gets away with everything because of his airbending. No one knows what to do, or how to fight him its like-" Jenna paused, looking past Lin.

"Oh my God." She said and Lin turned around. She witnessed a rock smash the shoulder of a girl in a blue coat, a man and two others threatening her with fire.

"Is that?" May began.

"Kya!" Lin shouted. She pulled off her skates, running bare foot over the ice and snow, Jenna and May-Ling close behind her. She ignored the numbness in her toes, launching herself at a full sprint. Hanako was holding a flame to Kya's chin.

"Kya!" She shouted again. She pulled a pillar from the earth sending her launching into the air. She cried out and the girl looked up as Hanako's fist made contact with the side of Kya's skull. Lin landed with an impact, curling her fingers and cracking open the earth. Carina screamed tossing weak rocks in Lin's direction but she deflected them with a flick of her wrist. A flash of lightning from behind her let her know Jenna had arrived, her signature attack sparking Lin's memory. Lin pushed a Boulder up to Hanako, forcing him onto the ground, slowly pushing it more and more onto him.

"Whats your problem?!" She shouted. Hanako cried out as Lin heaved. Jenna lashed out with more lightning, stricking Carina in the leg, the girl lashed back, lunging more rocks. May-Ling came in from behind, ducking past Lu and roundhousing Carina. She fell to the ground and the two stood against Lu. Lin looked to Hanako who cowered beneath her rock. She pushed on it harder, hearing a Crack before halting it at the sound of his cry.

"Fuck you." She said bitterly. She turned to Kya, who was unconscious in the snow. Her eye had begun to turn black, and Lin lifted her chest to her ear.

"Hang on, Kya." She said.

"Lin!" She looked up as Jenna was tossed across the snowy plain, May-Ling gulping as Lu came upon her. She looked back at Kya, kissing her cheek and picking her up in one arm.

"May, take her somewhere safe. I'll meet you there later." Lin said. Sbe wanted to cry, she couldn't leave Kya now, but she needed help, and May-Ling couldn't take Lu herself. Lin had been training since she was five, she convinced herself Lu wouldn't be an issue. May-Ling nodded, sliding under Lu's legs and taking the sleeping Kys from Lin's arms.

"I'll take care of her." May promised with a nod and Lin turned back to Lu."

"I'll get Jenna when I'm done." Sje walked forward as Lu began a formation.

"Lin. Stay safe." Lin smiled, looking back at her friend with a grateful smile. May-Ling's footsteps echoed on the pavement and Lin ground her barefoot into the concrete.

"I thought you knew better, Lu." She said bitterly. "But you're just like the rest of them." Lu growled, lifting two large slabs of stone above is head. Lin reached her wrists out, the metal cables she had inherited from her mother as a gift extending out. There were perks to being the daughter of the best esrthbender in the world, metalbending being one of them. Lu's face tuned to shock as Lin's whips lashed out, wrapping his wrists. She pulled on them, launching herself toward him. She extended her legs, landing a double kick to his chest. He fell to the ground and Lin smirked. Before she could trap him, he pulled the ground from underneath her. She growled, trying to free her legs but to no avail. She used her cables again, wrapping them around his wrists.

"Let me go!" He shouted. 

"Did you let Kys go?!" She shouted back. Hanako wailed in the background, Lin had no doubt she had broken one if not both of his legs. 

While he struggled for freedom Lin relaxed herself enough to free her legs. She jumped back onto solid ground, prepping a kick to his shin. The hit landed and his one knee buckled. She retracted a cable, taking the end of the other one and standing behind him, holding it to his throat. She panted, and his hands took the metal, pulling it from his neck. 

"Dont kill me!" He pleaded and Lin laughed.

"I'm not a fucking idiot, I'm not going to kill you. Break your knees however, seems perfectly justifiable." Before he could protest sje brought her leg down on his shin and he rolled over in pain. She used the earth to conceal his hands as he tried to break free. She looked at the scene, Hanako crying under a boulder, Lu glaring at her with tear filled eyes. This is what you get. Lin thought. Shd turned behind her, but Carina was gone, scared off by Jenna's lightning.

"Jenna!" Lin shouted, running into the field. Her friend was laying in her back and Lin fell to her knees next to her.  
"Jenna?" She asked, prodding the fire bender. Jenna coughed, and Lin sighed with relief.

"You scared me." Lin said, falling back. Jenna looked to her with a tired smile. 

"Aren't your feet cold?" She asked. Lin laughed, pulling her up.

"extremely." Come on, we need to get out of here. Jenna nodded and Lin placed the other girls arm over her shoulder, walking slow enough to accommodate her injury despite the sense of urgency.

"What did you do to them?" Jenna asked as they walked past, Hanako had given up on his wailing, but Lu was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I broke their legs."

"Lin..."

"I know. I just... can we not talk about this now? We need to find May-Ling and Kya." Jenna nodded, but Lin could sense the change between them. I did what I had too. 

___________________________________________

Kya held the snow to her eye, sighing. Her shoulder hurt so bad and she would go home right now if it wasn't for her mother.

"Kya!" She looked up to see Lin running toward her she embraced the metslbender with her good arm, resting her chin on her shoulder. 

"Where's May-Ling?" Lin asked. "I thought she'd be taking care of you."

"She was," Kya assured her, "I asked her to leave. I needed to be alone."

"Kya..."

"I know. I just... fuck, Lin I was attacked." 

"I know." Lin said, sitting next to Kya. The four of them had met back at the school, May-Ling had picked the lock into the gym and they rested in the changeroom. Kys leaned against Lin's shoulder, holding back a sob.

"I got them," Lin said, "all three of then." Kya smiled slightly.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. Kya, when are you going to realize I can do things for you. Let me help." Kya looked up, Lin looked at her, brushing a finger through her hair.

"Okay." Kya replied.

"We need to get you home."

"Lin pleas-"

"Kya, you need a healer. Let Katara help. Jenna too, she got winded pretty bad." Kya sighed, closing her eyes.

"Okay. But can we just sit here for a moment longer?"

"Of course." Kya relaxed as Lin held her in a arm, running her fingers through Kya's knots, occasionally kissing her on the head. Eventually Kya dosed off, and the two of them were stuck for there for hours. 

___________________________________________

2 weeks later 

Lin shifted the bowl to the right, contemplating its placement once again. She was about to shift it again when the doorbell rang. Her heart caught in her throat as she opened the door, Kya standing there with a lopsided grin. Her arm was in a temporary sling and Lin took her cost as she entered. 

"Getting the place all pretty for me?" Kya asked, looking around.

"Hmm? No it's always like this," Lin blushed.

"Lin, I have been here before. Let's see you're room."

"My room why are you-" kya pushed past her, twisting the knob to Lin's door and blushing.

"Spotless." The waterbender said, clearing her throat. Kya made her way to the couch and Lin offered her a drink from the fridge which she declined. 

"How's your arm?" Lin asked.

"Better, mom says it should be good to go by the end of tbe week." Lin raised an eyebrow in suprise, she hadn't expected it to be this soon.

"Thats great!" She said, clearing her throat. Kya nodded, biting her lip. 

"Has you're mom said anything about Hanako?" Kya asked, touching sensitive territory. The situation had driven the two of them closer together, but created a wedge between their parents 

"No. I don't even know if she's dealing with it anymore, sorry." Kya nodded, taking Lin's hand.

"Its okay. Let's start the movie, yeah?" Lin nodded, turning on the TV. It wasn't everyday Su and her mother were gone, Toph had said Kys could stay until 2, but hadn't specified AM or PM, so Lin was willing to debate her on this one. 

It didn't take long for them to loose interest in the movie, they were both too busy feeling each other's warmth, and catching the other looking at them. Eventually Kya placed her hand on Lin's cheek. Lin pursed her lips, turning to the waterbender when Kya pulled her by the jaw. 

"Lin."

"Dont tell me you invited me here just to watch a movie?" Lin smiled, placing her hand on Kya's arm 

"What's wrong with a movie?" She teased.

"Not enough of you in it." Kya said, pulling her into a kiss. Lin sunk into the gesture, humming in approval as Kya's tongue snaked its way into her mouth. She pushed herself closing to the girl. Kya shifted and Lin pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?" Lin asked. Kya laughed, pulling Lin close again.

"Oh honey, no. I was just moving so your leg was um... pressing against my.. " kya looked down with blush and Lin hummed with realization.

"Right."

"Lin."

"Hmmm?"

"I want this with you, okay? I really want this, but just..m be gentle."Lin nodded, moving herself into a better position, she leaned in to kiss Kya again but the waterbender stopped her.

"Here." Kya whispered, moving her chin to expose her collarbone. Lin looked nervous, but in a giddy school girl kind of way. Kya felt herself rekax when Lin's lips graced her collarbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite pieces I think I ever wrote. It's long as fuck, but I think it needed to be. I hope you guys at least somewhat enjoyed this, and thanks for reading!


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kya's graduation arrives and things take a turn for the worse, Lin steps up and tries to put a smile back on the waterbenders face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I extended it. Why? Because I'm addicted. I hope you like it, warning, it begins with a bang ;)

One year later.

A small moan escaped Kya's mouth as Lin nipped at her neck. She felt her stomach ricochet in itself at her girlfriend's touch. Lin had a grin on her face as she marked Kya's collarbone with her lips. Kya's hands found Lin's waist and she pulled at the base of her shirt, sliding her hands onto the toned stomach underneath. Lin paused to look at her, the younger girls way of asking to continue. Kya nodded and Lin's hand slipped to the tie on Kya's bottoms, pulling the bowstring with one finger at an achingly slow pace. Kya took a deep inhale, preparing herself. Lin had gotten good in the past year, and she knew it. Lin brought her lips to the base of Kya's stomach and Kya placed her hands in the younger girls hair in anticipation.

"So this is the- oh my god!" Lin shot up, rolling off of Kya and the waterbender covered herself with a pillow.

"Mom!" Kya shouted. A girl, a few years younger than herself, stood behind her mother, eyes wide and holding back a laugh.

Lin got up off the floor, brushing herself off and clearing her throat.

"Hey Katara." She said weakly with a blush. 

"Kya what are you-" her mother stopped, looking at the girl behind her.  
"Pema why don't you go back to the main temple, Tenzin will show you around the stables. The girl-Pema nodded and ran off. Katara's smile turned to a deadly scorn as she stared at the two off them.

"Kya." She said flatly. Kya blushed, clearing her throat.

"I can explain-"

"Is this you're meet up spot? The girls dormitories? Really?"

"To be fair there's not usually anyone here."

"Usually Kya, is not definite. Pema's first impression of this place is of Lin on top of you in the common room." Lin blushed at the mention of her name. She looked like she wanted to say something but thought against it. 

"We're sorry." Kya said and Katara just scoffed.

"You have a perfectly good bedroom, Kya. No excuse." 

"I know but we have a rule-"

"I don't want to hear it." Kya frowned. Lin looked like she was about to bolt, and Kya had a creeping sensation that it'd be awhile before she would come over again. Kya looked around the room, waiting for her mother to say something. Katara had her arms crossed and she scoffed, glaring at them.

"Kya, go back to the temple, there's a stack of laundry on the couch, fold it. Lin, go home."

"Mom-" kya started to stand up but Lin stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." The metalbender said. She ducked past Katara, making a sprint for the ferry. Kya pursed her lips, getting up and meeting her mother at the door.

"Laundry for a week, and no going to Lin's, either."

"Mom please."

"Want to make it two?" Kya shook her head, walking past her mother reluctantly.   
There goes Saturdays plans.

___________________________________________

Lin opened the door to their apartment, making a bee-line for her bedroom in attempt to avoid questions. 

"You're home early." Her mother spoke from the couch. Lin sighed, stopping in her tracks.

"Something came up." Lin replied. 

"By 'something' you mean Katara." Toph grinned at Lin's expense. She was grateful her mother couldn't see her enraged blush.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? I thought you were on nights." Lin remarked.

"Yeah, but I sensed a lack of pep in your step and had to see for myself." Lin scoffed, making her way to her bedroom.   
"Should I call Katara and apologize?" Toph called behind her.

"No!" Lin shouted, kicking her door closed.  
I can never go back there. She thought as she collapsed on her bed. She put her hands over her face and cringed. All because of her rule. She really hadn't anticipated it backfiring like this. She decided she could forget about seeing Katara the same way ever again, she was almost certain Katara felt the same way about her.

_________________________________________

"The Great Lin Beifong is wearing a hood!" Jenna said as Lin sat at the table.

"Someones got something to hide," May-Ling added, sucking on a lollipop.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lin grumbled, opening a bag of vegetables sadly.

"Girl trouble?" Jenna asked, throwing food into the air and catching it in her mouth. Lin glared at her before putting her head back down.

"Seems you're in the vicinity, J," May-Ling said, "keep going."

"Hmmm, lady boner at a weird time?" Lin didn't respond.

"Alright alright, bad guess. You gave her a nickname she didn't like, no, a nickname she thought was offensive."

"What? No." May-Ling put her feet on the table, pulling the lollipop put of her mouth with a pop sound, a grin on her face.

"No fucking way." She said, "her mom walked in." Lin pulled her holding strings, closing it over her face. Jenna's jaw drop and she stifled a laugh. 

"Oh, my god. Lin, did her mother see you domin-"

"Yes!" Lin replied, her answer muffled by the hoodie. May-Ling sat back with a satisfied grin.

"You poor soul, how will you ever go back there?" 

"I'm not. Kya comes to my place from now on." Lin replied. She let the strings loose and poked her head out. 

"Awwe, Linny." Jenna smiled, reaching for Lin's shoulder. 

"If only she had been topping," May said.

"Would that have made it better?" Lin asked, face palming.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was just trying to offer comfort." Lin scoffed, a small grin appearing on her face. Evidently, it had worked.

"Whats worse is there was someone else with her." Lin said, "a freshman girl."

"Acolyte wanna be with a ponytail?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah why do you-"

"Table to the left." Lin groaned, dragging her eyes to the spot the girl sat at. She was chatting with people, Tenzin was there introducing her to everyone.

"Why is she here?" Lin asked, wanting to close her hood again.

"She just transferred. Here through the acolyte transfer program from Ba Sing Se."

"Of course. Why wouldn't she be?" Lin scoffed.

"So, Lin, tell us, how much did Katara see?" Jenna asked. May-Ling raised an eyebrow and Lin glared at them.

"Really, you want to go there?" 

"Oh yes, we need all the details nothing can be left out when we bring this up for your birthday next year." Lin just sat there blankly, debating on what she was willing to share when felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Tenzin, and the girl standing there. Lin blushed, nearly choking on her embarrassment as Lin introduced her.

"Lin this is Pema, she's here through the transfer program." He grinned. Pema locked eyes with her and Lin knew that this girl had already ID'd her.

"Yeah, we um... we met." Lin stammered. 

"Oh really? Did you have first period together?" Lin nodded, in a hopeful desperation to end the conversation. She caught a glimpse of a wavy blue dress entering the dining hall and she stood up.

"Excuse me, Pema, it's great to meet you. I gotta run." She said. She cast one last glance at her friends who snickered from their place at the table. Lin stuck a tongue out before making her way to Kya.

"Kya!" Lin shouted coming up to her. The waterbender smiled, although it seemed forced.

"Lin!" She replied with equal desperation. 

"We need to talk." Lin said.

"Mmhmm." They made their way to an empty boot room. Lin leaned against the wall and Kya closed the doors, checking to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

"So umm..." Lin started, "that happened." Kya's breath hitched and she nodded.

"Yeah, not a great decision on our part. Mom has me doing laundry for a week."

"I'm assuming you're grounded?"

"You've assumed correctly." Kya responded. Lin sighed, looking to floor.

"No hanging out this weekend then?"

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. It was my fault if I wasn't so superstitious about-"

"Lin, its not you're fault. You're polite, it's one of the things I love about you." Lin raised an eyebrow and Kya's eyes widened.   
That wasn't supposed to happen. The wayerbender thought.

"Its one of the things I like about you." Kya reiterated. She thought she detected a frown, but if she did, Lin brushed it off quickly.

"Think your mom will ever forgive me?" Lin asked.

"Eh, we'll see. Shes been known to hold a grudge." Lin laughed, peeling herself from the wall and placing a hand on Kya's waist. Taking the waterbenders hand in her own. 

"For what its worth, I really wish we hadn't gotten interrupted. I've been working on something." Lin said. Kya blushed, looking to floor then to Lin. They swayed briefly in the boot room, their attention focused solely on each other.

"I wish it had gone differently, too." Kya said. She untangled her hand from Lin's placing it on the shorter girl's chin. They had been dating in anonymity for a year, with a few exceptions being family and Lin's friends. Lin was rarely this affectionate at school, it was this moment when Kya pulled her into a kiss that she knew Lin was changing. Changing for her. That had to mean something, something more than just girlfriend's.   
I love you. Kya thought.

__________________________________________

Kya flicked her feet in the air, holding the phone to her cheek as she laid on her stomach.

"Mmm guess what I'm doing" Kya said, smiling.

"Laying on you're bed?" Lin replied from the other end.

"Doing what?" 

"I don't know."

"Thinking about you." Kya heard Lin chuckle from the other end.

"I miss you." Lin said.

"We can still see each other at school." Kya offered, knowing it wasn't the same. 

"I know, but I miss... other things." Kya smiled, certain there was blush on her face.

"I miss you too, Lin." She replied, allowing her mind to wander briefly.

"So," Lin said, "have you given anymore thought to graduation?" Kya smiled, nodding to herself.

"Yup. Bumi's even promised to come back to the city to be my escort." She replied.

"Thats awesome, have to admit I kind of miss your brother." Lin added.

"We got him a suit and everything."

"Does this mean you have a dress picked out?" Lin asked.

"Mmhhhmmm. And no, you can't see it."

"Not even if I'm taking it off you?" Lin asked.

"Well, in that case I can't really say no." Kya laughed, drawing a circle with her finger on her bed. "I should come over." Kya said. "I could sneak out tonight."

"Tempting," Lin replied, "but I really rather not risk it." 

"Thats the Lin I know." Kya grinned, rolling onto her back and catching a glimpse of her mother in the doorway.   
"I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Night, Kya."

"Night."

"Kya, Honey." Her mom said, coming over to her.

"Hey." She replied, pushing herself up onto her knees. 

"Lin?" Her mother asked, sitting on the corner of her bed.

"Yeah." Katara smiled, sighing as she placed a hand next her leg.

"I have to tell you something," her mother said, shifting slightly. Kya's heart rate picked up, she sensed what her mother had to say wasn't good by her mannerisms.

"Bumi got shipped out on a mission to the fire nation for the next two months." Her mother said. It took Kya a few moments to realize what her mother was saying.

"You mean he's not.... he's not coming back for my graduation?"

"I'm sorry, Honey."

"But he was going to be my escort and we were going to the party together and-"

"I know Kya, he said he's sorry. He thought they'd be stopping back in the city before the next mission." Kya wiped tears from her cheeks as she began to cry.

"He couldn't even bother telling me himself? What am I supposed to do now?" 

"I know it sucks, Kya, Tenzin has already offered.

Katara reached out to her but Kya pulled her arm away.

"I'm fine." She sniffled.

"Kya.."

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." Katara frowned, she was going to reach out to her daughter but Kya curled into a ball. She put a blanket over Kya and shut the door softly behind her. She would have a word with her eldest as soon as she saw him again. 

___________________________________________

Lin looked around for her waterbender to no avail, it appeared Kya wasn't at school.

"No luck?" May-Ling asked when Lin sat back down at the table.

"Nope. She usually tells me when she's not going to be here," Lin said.

"She probably just got caught up." Jenna offered.

"Maybe." Just then Lin caught a glimpse of Tenzin, wearing acolyte robes.   
Huh. Guess he's showing off for the new girl. "Be right back." She said getting up.

"Hey Tenzin!" She called and he turned to her.

"Hey Lin! I um, look, Pema told me what happened. You know, how you two.. met. That's rough." Lin blinked. Why did Pema feel the urge to tell Kya's brother what she was doing to her.

"Thanks.. I guess? Anyway Tenzin where is Kya?"

"Oh," his eyes darkened and Lin was instantly on edge.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"She stayed home. Bumi can't make it home in time for graduation and she's kind of devastated."

"Oh my God." Lin said, frowning. She was kind of angry at Bumi for doing this to Kya. She was so excited to see her brother, Lin couldn't imagine if Su missed her grad. 

"Yeah. Those two... they're so close. Sometimes I feel left out. Dad says it's because they suffer from the same 'demons' whatever that means. I don't understand it, but Kya really relies on Bumi." Lin nodded.

"I should go over there."

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked. "You know considering-" Lin shot him a glare and he shut up. 

"Right, sorry. She could use you right now." Lin nodded, noticing Pema coming up to them, signaling it was her time to leave the airbender to it.

"I'll talk to you later Tenzin," 

"You know where to find me." He said casually as Lin left.

"So, find out the deal?" Jenna asked when Lin sat back down.

"Bumi couldn't make it back for her grad. He was her escort." The other girls found and shared in Kya's grief.

"That sucks. I know Bumi was one of the only ones to ever defend her." May-Ling said. Lin recalled a conversation she had had with Kya, a little over a year ago, after Bumi had left for the forces. Her girlfriend missed her older brother so much, she wanted to travel the world to find him. Lin also remembered with distaste at what she had responded with.

"What about me?" Lin asked, stroking a finger down Kya's arm.

"I'll come back. We'll rendezvous. Just because I'm not in Republic city doesn't mean we have to end."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Lin... Are you scared I'm going to cheat on you or something?"

"No. Its just... what if you find someone better? And you don't need me anymore." Kya smiled, placing a hand on Lin's.

"Then I'll come back, and you can remind me why you're the best." Lin smiled.  
"But I still have to go, Lin. There's so much to see, outside this city." 

She couldn't replace Bumi, Lin could never fill that void in Kya's life. Her bond with her brother was that of kin, but Lin could do her best to ease the pain.

"May-Ling, you're dad's a tailor, right?"

___________________________________________

Kya came out of the shower, still sniffling. She dug through her drawers, looking for something comfortable to put on and cry in.

"This a bad time?" She flinched, turning around to the window in which Lin crouched in, crawling into Kya's room.

"Lin?" She sniffled. 

"Hey Kya." She smiled. 

"How did you get up here?" Kya asked, wrapping her in a hug.

"Sling shot myself."

"Thats dangerous." Kya laughed through her tears.

"I know. But I had to see you. Tenzin told me what happened. I'm sorry." Kya smiled, nodding.

"I thought he cared, Lin. I thought he'd put me before his new life and that he'd come back if I needed him and-" she began to sob again and Lin fell to floor with her, holding her. 

"Its okay, Kya. He does care. He's caught in a bad situation. I know he wishes he were here right now." Kya nodded, wiping her tears.

"I just miss him."

"I know."

"Lin."

"Yeah?"

"I'll come back. All the time. I can't do this too you." Lin smiled, holding Kya at arms length.

"Kya, you're going to go explore, as much as you want. I'm not going anywhere, at least not for another year. I'll be here when you get back." Kya smiled, hugging Lin again.

"I love you." The waterbender whispered through her tears.

"I love you too." Lin replied without a second thought. She did love Kya. She wouldn't do this if she didn't. She loved her so much she was willing to let her go. That was the thing with dating a nomad, they weren't ever bound to one place. But Lin could wait. Kya would circle around one day, and when she did, Lin would be there. She held Kya, the waterbenders crying easing up as the tears stopped falling. Eventually she fell asleep and Lin lifted her onto her bed, tucking her under a blanket. She kissed her on the head one last time, before making her way back to the window.

"Lin?" She paused, daring herself to turn around. Katara stood there, a sorrowful look on her face.  
"Thank you." Lin nodded before launching herself back out the window.

___________________________________________

Graduation Day

"You sure about this, Beifong?" Jenna asked, flattening the collar.

"No going back now."

"You realize what this will mean for senior year?" May-Ling said, sucking on another lollipop.

"I know. But I'll deal with that when I get there. I just want to make her happy."

"You're willing to out yourself for that?" Jenna asked, stepping back.

"What can I say? I'm in love." Lin smiled.

"Well, you look great." May-Ling said.  
"Blue suits you." 

"Really?" Lin rarely wore blue. She felt like it was Kya's color, but after seeing the suit on her she had to agree with her friends, it did look good.

"Tenzin knows?" Jenna asked.

"I told him the entire plan the other day. He knows to have Kya there at 7:30 on the dot."

"What about Katara?"

"Hopefully, this will be enough to make her forgive me." They laughed and May-Ling gave Lin one last pat on the back.

"Go do you're thing, Beifong. We'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks," Lin says, smiling as she makes her way outside. She takes a deep inhale as she gets into the cab.

___________________________________________

"You don't even match." Kya said, examining her brothers outfit.

"I know, I tried Kya, but I couldn't get anything in time." Kya frowned. Just another thing gone wrong. 

"Its fine. You look good. Thanks for doing this." Tenzin nodded.

"Of course." 

"Theres my girl!" Her father said, wrapping her in a hug. 

"Please don't cry, dad."

"I'm not. Not yet anyway." He laughed nervously and Kya detected moisture in his eyes.

"Oh, Kya, you look so beautiful, dear." Katara said, taking her daughters hands. 

"Thanks mom."

"Lin's going to love it." Kya blushed, the only part of this day she was looking forward too was seeing Lin at the end of it. The metalbender had asked Katara if she could take Kya out for a while, and to both of their suprises, Katara said yes.

"We better get going." Tenzin said, "we don't want to be late." 

"Okay, we'll be there, honey, watching you." 

"Mom come on." Kya passes her off but truthfully, she appreciated it. Tenzin had offered to take them in on Oogi, Kya certainly hadn't expected the Bison to be wearing a silk saddle drape.

"Awwe Oogi, all dressed up for me?" She laughed. The Bison muzzled her affectionately before Kya climbed on.

"See you in a bit!" Her parents called as they flew off.

Tenzin landed them right in front of the venue. Kya took in the sight of the large gathering hall, lit up with gold lights and decorated with streamers for her class. She took a deep inhale, this was it. Her moment, this was supposed to be the best day of her life, yet she could think of so many others that felt better.

"You coming?" She asked her brother.

"Something tells me you should go on without me." He said. Kya looked at him, confused. "Trust me." He said. Kya slid off of Oogi, watching as Tenzin urged her on. She turned around, watching where she was stepping before looking up. Standing at the top of the stairs, holding a bouquet of Panda Lilly's was Lin Beifong. Kya's heart skipped a beat when she saw Lin standing there, a grin on her face.

"Kya.. you look beautiful." She said from her spot on the top of the stairs. A tear fell from Kya's cheek as she ran up to her girlfriend, taking her in a big kiss.

"I know I'm not Bumi," Lin said, "but I figured I do my best." Kya placed her hands on Lin's chest, admiring the suit, how the color matched Kya's gown perfectly. 

"I... it doesn't matter, Lin.. I." 

"Dont ruin your make up." Lin said and Kya laughed, holding back tears.

"I'm trying." Lin kissed her on the cheek, handing her the flowers.

"For you." 

"Thank you." She choked.

"When did you- we match!" Kya stammered.

"I pulled in a couple favors. You know Tenzin might not be such an airhead after all." Kya laughed, wrapping her arm in Lin's, taking a whiff of the flowers.

"Lin are you sure about this?" Kya asked before they opened the door.

"Kya, I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Kya smiled and Lin kissed her cheek.

"Come on, you don't want to be late to your own party." Kya nodded.

"Okay. Just let me take a look at this real quick-" Kya leaned back, admiring Lin from the rear. "Oh very good."

"Haha, come on." Kya smiled as Lin opened the door and they entered the ceremony.

Katara peered over the heads of other parents waiting for her daughter.

"Where is she?"

"Patience, Katara, she's probably at the back. You know how she likes to leave an impression." As if on cue she made out her daughters bright blue gown, reflecting the lights of the hall, and attached to her arm was someone else. Not Tenzin. 

"Is that?" She looked closer, gasping when she made out Lin, smiling as she walked next to Kya.

"Aang look!"

"I see them!" Her husband said, his voice cracking.

"Ooh, I had no idea Lin had planned this." Katara watched as Lin helped Kya up the stairs, laughing at something her daughter had said.  
"she got a matching suit and everything." Katara observed.

"Hey guys." Tenzin whispered as he sat down.

"Did you know about this?" Katara asked.

"Yup. Pretty much orchestrated the entire thing." Katara scoffed, returning her attention to the girls. One by one, the grads stepped forward alongside their escorts for a story or a speech. Katara counted the people until Kya's, she wanted to know so badly what Lin had to say. When they finally stepped up to the podium, Lin cleared her throat.

"I'm going to be honest, when I was told to come up here and talk about Kya I had no idea what to say. There's so much to say about Kya that starting at just one spot is almost impossible. How was I supposed to narrow down just one thing to say about her?" Katata watched, sensing something big.

"In the end, I couldn't do it. So I asked for help." The room was silent and Katara was crumbling from suspense.

"Kya, I have a letter here, from your brother Bumi, who's currently serving in the United forces. He couldn't be here tonight, but he still wants to be here for you. This is what he has to say." Kya gasped and Katara made a similar sound.

"Kya you have always always been the person I look up too. You may be younger than me, but that doesn't change the fact that you're the strongest person I know. You're the best sister a guy could ask for, and I can't wait to go drinking with you again." Lin paused, smirking, "maybe should've left that part out, but it's too late now. I'm sorry I can't be there with you tonight, sister, but I know Lin will take good care of you. I love you Kya, and don't ever change who you are. You deserve to be happy, especially tonight, so enjoy it. Be the person I know you are. I can't wait to come home, so I can give you a hug myself, but take this one from Lin and pretend it's from me. Love, Bumi," Lin put the note down and Kya draped herself over the other girl. Tears trickled in the eyes of the crowd as a loud cheer rang out.

"Yeah Kya!" Aang shouted, brushing away his own tears. It was all Katara could do to not burst into a full out sob. Her daughter had found something truly special in Lin. A connection that remind Katara of her own with Aang. Kya was sobbing, her make up smearing as she thanked Lin repeatedly. The earth bender held her tight, whispering to Kya. When Kya kissed Lin, a small, abrupt kiss, Katara looked around, looking for anyone who was going to start trouble, but no one did, so Lin kissed her back. This time it was to make a statement, Katara knew. It seemed some elements of her daughter had rubbed off on the Beifong. 

"I should call Toph." She said. Aang placed a hand over hers.

"Sit down, honey. Enjoy it. Enjoy them. Toph will find out soon enough." Katara nodded, brushing aside a tear, and cheering even more. 

___________________________________________

"Have her home by two," Katara said to the two girls.

"Of course," Lin replied, blushing.

"And girls-" there was a slight pause as Katara came up with the words, "I love you. Be safe."

"We will, mom." Kya reassured, wrapping her mother in a hug. 

They bade Kya's family farewell and soon it was just Lin and Kya, standing outside the gathering hall, overlooking Yue Bay. 

"Lin I-"

"Hey, you don't have to say anything." Lin said, taking her hand, "I know." Kya pulled her into another kiss, resting her head on Lin's shoulder. 

"I'm starving, what have you got planned for me?" Kya asked. Lin raised the corner of her lip in a smirk.

"How does a burger sound?" Lin asked, reminiscing the same words Kya had spoken on their first date.

"Perfect." 

Lin took the liberty of hailing a cab, it seemed cruel to make Kya walk more than she had to in her dress and heels.

"You know," Lin said, "can't say I'm too fond of the heels. I feel short."

"Lin, you are short."

"Five six is a perfectly normal height this city is filled with giants I-" Kya was beaming, sitting across the table from Lin. 

"You don't care." Lin finished.

"Oh but I do, go on." Lin laughed, crossing her arms and leaning back in the booth. Kya pursed her lips, pretending she was looking at the menu, when really her eyes were on Lin who was watching her.

"What?" She asked Lin with a smile.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Just saw a pretty girl, that's all." Kya reached her hand across the table, and Lin took it.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." 

They ate their burgers and drank milkshakes, something Lin secretly hoped could become a tradition of theirs. Kya talked about all the places she wanted to visit, and they made a plan of all the times she would come home. Lin asked the waitress for a pen and wrote the dates on her arm so she'd remember later. 

"You sure you don't want to go to your class party?" Lin asked.

"I'm sure, Lin. I could go and face all of them, exchange sob stories. But I'd rather be here, celebrating with you." Lin smiled, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"In that case, we should continue on with the tour." Kya raised an eyebrow.

"A tour? How official."

"Oh yeah, spared no expense." Lin dropped money on the counter, leaving a large tip before they left the diner.

Lin led Kya to a park, and when her feet got sore in the heels Lin picked her up, setting her down on a grassy hill. They laid in the grass, looking at the moon and the sky that was glittered with stars. 

"So tell me," Kya started, "where did you get the suit?" 

"I told you, called in some favors."

"Lin."

"Alright, alright, May-Ling's Dad is a tailor. Apparently he's an open minded one too."

"Awwe that's nice of her." Kya said, looking toward Lin.

"There's something between her and Jenna right?"

"Absolutely."

"Ha, I knew it." They shared a soft look, Lin leaning in and kissing her. Kya kissed her back, and Lin slipped a hand over her waist. She rested herself on top of Kya, pressing her abdomen into Kya's. 

"We should go somewhere." Kya whispered, biting her lip when Lin pulled away.

"The tour has one last destination."

Kya didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't to be standing outside the classiest hotel in the city, barefoot on the concrete. 

"Come on," Lin said. Kya took Lin's hand and let the younger girl pull her inside, they were dressed the part, at least, and the clerk seemed suspicious of them until Lin said a room for Beifong. They got in the elevator, and Kya put her arms on Lin's chest, kissing her. Lin who wasn't one for public displays of affection accepted the gesture, too caught up in the moment to care about anyone seeing them.

"God, how long is this elevator ride?" Kya said, looking at the buttons.

"Its a long way to the top." Lin smiled. When the doors finally did open, Lin pulled don't her room key, pulling Kya down the right hallway, stopping at room F20. She unlocked it and pushed the door open for Kys who carried her shoes. Her eyes lit up with wonder. The room was designed to a theme of the world. It was beautiful, colorful mess of cultures. Everything Kya loved. The map above the bed showed the whole fire nation and the windows were decorated in traditional nomad colors. The bed itself was covered in watertribe furs and skins, and Kya smiled.

"Lin it's amazing."

"I couldn't decide on which theme room to get you, so I sent in a special request." Kya walked over to the window, takingnin the view of the city. From all the way up here the sun was still visible, it was dark in the park, but here there was still light. She felt Lin's hand on her waist, and she turned to meet her gaze, placing a hand on her cheek. 

"Your amazing." She told the earth bender. Suddenly she wasn't so sure she wanted to leave. She had so much here, right in front of her. She could wait for Lin to graduate, and they could go together. Or she could stay, help Lin achieve her dreams and waltz around the city, exploring the people and the parts of it that went undetected. 

"Stop thinking," Lin said. "You can do that tomorrow." Kya chuckled, nodding.

"Alright. Bed me, Lin."

"Please don't say that ever again."

"In my head it sounded so much better."

"Please tell me that wasn't what you were thinking so hard about."

"Nope. That's between me and me only."

"I can live with that." Lin replied, sealing their lips in a kiss. The sun had finished its descent and Kya relished in the feeling of Lin's warmth on top of her again. Lin pulled her dress off her shoulders and Kya tugged at the jacket of her suit. She caught a glimpse at the clock; 1:30, her mom said to be home by two. But she didn't specify AM or PM. Besides, Lin had the room for the whole night, it'd be waste to leave now. They laid there, neither with clothes on, enjoying each other's company. Lin ran her fingers through Kya's hair, taking in as much of her as she could before she was gone. She knew she'd think of Kya everyday she was gone, but no matter much it hurt she wouldn't ask her to come back. Bumi was right, she deserved to be happy. If Kya needed time, then Lin would give it to her.

"Lin?" Kya asked.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go again?" Lin laughed, kissing Kys on the head.

"Whatever you want." She replied as the waterbender rolled on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllllll what do you think? Was it cute? Did it make you laugh? Anyway, If you're like me and still want more, never fear, I already have a fourth chapter outlined. Because I was going to do the fourth one first but it didn't fit chronologically so yeah. Anyway, more to come for this. One more. I don't think there'll be more than that. Anyway, yeah, have a good day.


	4. Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya returns to Republic City to attend Lon's senior prom and graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here.it is, the finale. Honestly, I am satisfied with this ending so this is probably.it for this series. Enjoy.

Lin pursed her lips, shaking her head.

"No."

"Lin, come on."

"I just don't think this is the one." She said, turning around in the dress. It felt so unlike her.

"Alright, well how about the one from before?" May-Ling asked, exhaustion in her voice. The three of them, Lin May-Ling and Jenna, had decided to go dress shopping together for senior prom. 

"What about the suit?" Jenna asked.

"I liked it, but I want a dress this time."

"Why don't we go to the next store and look around?" May suggested. The attendant who had been helping them for the past two hours rolled her eyes and sauntered away.

"Sure. We'll come back if we don't find anything." Lin stated. She returned to her dressing room, pulling the dress down past her shoulders with a sigh. Kya would tell her every one of them was perfect because it was on her. The best part about prom coming up wasn't the dancing and the excuse to be tipsy at school, it was that Kya was coming home, just for her. The dress fell to the floor, and she admired her form in the mirror. Kya would no doubt be suprised at how much she had grown, she was at least four inches taller and well... she had toned out. A little more than before. Her passion project had been a new workout routine, with Kya gone she had so much extra time. She slipped back into her hoodie, hanging the dress next to the dozens of others before they left the store. 

"So, Lin," Jenna said, "you must be pretty excited." Lin smiled, the red of a blush spreading across her face.

"Shes blushing!" May-Ling said with a jest.

"Its been two months since her last stop in the city. I barely saw her last time, she was here for a whole ten hours."

"What that's not enough time for you two?"

"Ha ha." Lin said, stopping in front of a glass window.

"Wait " she paused, tugging Jenna back to her.

"What? Oh." Jenna said when she saw the dress Lin was looking at.

"Should I try it on?" Lin asked. 

"I mean if you want," Jenna said. Her friends made eye contact, no doubt crossing their fingers Lin would finally pick one and they could get on with their day. 

"I will." Lin smiled, pushing open the door.

__________________________________________

"HELLO!" Kya sang as she pushed open the door of her childhood home.

"Upstairs!" Her mother called back and Kya scrunched her nose. I see how it is.

She hauled her stuff up the narrow staircase, her bag getting caught on the steps causing her much struggle and need to grunt. She rounded the corner to her room where her mom dusted the dresser.

"Not even going to greet me at the door?" Kya said, heaving. Her mother dropped the sweeper, walking to her daughter with open arms.

"Its good to see you, sweetheart."

"You too, Mom." Her mother smiled, pulling away and taking Kya's bag. 

"How was the trip back?"

"Ugh, so long. Whale-tail feels like the south pole when you're in a rush to get home." Katara smirked, dumping the contents of the bag directly into the laundry hamper. 

"Wheres Dad?" Kya asked.

"He'll be home soon, got caught up in the city affairs again." Kya nodded, she had caught wind of the ongoing problems in Republic City. She had no reason to worry about then out there, but here she had to take everything into consideration.

"Lin's at school so don't even think about calling her, she'll be distracted for the rest of the day." Kya frowned, sighing.

"Alright, alright. I'll shower, and then call her."

"Good, you reek,"

"Rude."

"Its true. I love you, but you smell like Bison fur." Katara said, patting Kya on the shoulder before taking the basket of laundry and leaving her daughter to it. Kya glanced at the phone, but turned away. You'll just distract her.

__________________________________________

Lin twisted the knob to the apartment, her gym bag slung over her shoulder. 

"Su! I'm home!" She tossed her keys on the counter, pausing when she saw a familiar pare of blue eyes, attached to a lopsided grin staring at her from the sofa. 

"Kya?" She grinned, her breath hitched as she stared at the other girl, who had inevitably grown more beautiful herself.

"Its about bloody time, Lin. I've been sitting her for almost two hours, talking to your sister. I was trying to suprise you when you came back from school, but apparently you go to the gym on Thursdays." Lin was at a loss of words, looking to Su and then to Kya who were both on the sofa, looking at her.

"For spirits sake, I'll kiss you myself." Kya said getting up and pulling Lin in by her waist. Lin's lips met hears and she sunk into it, holding onto the kiss as long as she could. Kya pulled away, setting her arms on Lin's shoulder. Lin tilted her head, admiring how sharp Kya's jawline had become, trying to keep her focus off of the boobs that rubbed against her chest in their situation. 

"Yeah I'm out. Tofu for supper, please." Su said, getting off the couch and stalking off to her room, closing closing door behind her.

"You're here." Lin breathed and Kya nodded.

"Two weeks, Lin. Maybe more, who knows. I'm here for you." Lin's lips spread into a smile as Kya kissed her again. 

"Stay for dinner," Lin said.

"I should hope so, I have been here baby sitting for the last two hours. Come to think of it, I am owed some payment."

"Su is old enough to watch herself."

"A service is a service." Kya replied, biting her bottom lip and the sensation in the pit of her stomach returned. It only ever bothered Lin when Kya was around, and it was usually met with a soft pair of lips and-

"Lin?" Kya raised an eyebrow and Lin nodded.

"Payment, right. I don't have any money on me right now, but perhaps we could work out... an alternative?" Kya grinned, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"We'll work on the role play." Lin scoffed, her gym bag falling off her shoulder.

"I'll go get changed, then apparently we are ordering in Tofu."

"Why does she like it so much?"

"Beats me. Mom blames Zuko, he introduced it to her." Kya laughed, following Lin to her room.  
"Kya." Lin said, stopping at the doorway.

"I know, I know, Su is here. Doesn't mean I can't look?" Lin raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.

"Alright, we could use the privacy anyway." She let Kya in and the waterbender took a seat on Lin's bed. Lin tossed her bag to the side, lifting a hoddie over her head, revealing the sports bra underneath, but more importantly, the extremely refined abdomen. It took all of Kya's decency to keep her jaw attached to her skull as Lin stretched her arms into the air, flexing them purposefully when she brought then down.

"You're mean," Kya said, pushing down her rising emotion.

"Hey I told you to wait outside." Lin smiled. She walked over to Kya who was taken aback when the earthbender put a hand under her jaw, lifting her chin and planting a kiss. Kys reached her hand out but Lin backed away.

"Su's outside."

"I'll be quiet."

"Kya, I love you, but remember what happened last time." Kya covered her face at the mention of the Katara incident.

"Dont remind me." Lin laughed, pulling on a T-shirt and opening her wardrobe before closing it suddenly.

"Got a body in there?" Kya asked, getting up and standing at the shut door.

"No. Just a dress." Kya raised an eyebrow.

"Can I see it?"

"No, isn't that bad luck or something?"

"In a wedding. Lin, how am I supposed to match If I don't know what it looks like?" Lin pondered it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, but just a quick look at the color."

"Of course." Kya grinned. Lin took a deep inhale and Kysalooked into the wardrobe. The dress was beautiful, and she couldn't wait to see it on Lin.

"I think I've got it." She said after a moment. Lin closed it and Kya placed a hand on her shoulder, kissing the curve of her neck.

"We better order that Tofu." Lin chuckled, nodding.

"The last thing we need is Su attempting to order it herself." 

Lin held the phone to her ear, Kya watched, her arms folded on the counter admiring Lin looking all grown up. She smiled subconsciously at the way Lin pursed her lips. Su was lounged on the sofa, watching pro bending on the TV. 

"Tofu's ordered, should be here within the hour." Lin said, putting the phone back on the charger. 

"Ugh, can't wait." Kya said, swinging her legs. Lin looked at the waterbender, then to Su, who stared into the rays of the TV. Kya could see her gears turning so reached over the counter, gripping Lin by the arm.

"Whats on your mind?" She asked and Lin leaned down to meet her.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure. I think I'm just glad you're home."

"You ready for the big day?" Kya asked.

"I am. I'm so ready to be done with highschool, Kya. Don't get me wrong, it had some great times, but.."

"Theres nothing left for you there. I know the feeling."

"What did it feel like? When fall rolled around and you didn't have to return to its doors?"

"Weird, at first. But then I kind of forgot about it and it was... liberating." Kya smiled. "You can do whatever you want." Lin grinned, and Kya pulled her face closer for a kiss. 

"Is the food here yet?" Su called from the couch. Lin rolled her eyes, standing up straight.

"Are you eating Tofu?"

"No."

"Then what do you think?" Su scowled, turning up the volume of the TV. Kya cast a glance at Lin's room which the earth bender seemed to notice. 

"Kya..." Lin warned, but she didn't mean it. A smile tugged at the edge of her lips and her cheeks were flushed red.

"C9me on, Lin. We'll just make out until to food arrives, nothing more." Lin sighed, looking to her bedroom door longingly.

"Alright." She replied after a moment. Kya saw right through her facade, and as soon as the door was closed, Lin's lips were on hers. She could feel Lin's hands roaming around her legs, she wasn't complaining, it was an odd thing for sure but- oh. Kya's eyes widened when she was lifted into the air, Lin walked with Kya's legs wrapped around her, setting her on the bed and standing between them.

That's new. She thought, no doubt blushing. Lin's tongue clashed with hers and she hummed in satisfaction when Lin pushed her onto her back, kissing under her jaw. Lims definition of making out was certainly far broader than Kya's, but hey, house rules. She had one hand on the back of Lin's neck, the other on her waist as the metalbender leaned onto her. Lin's free hand found itself on Kya's stomach, and it took all of her self control not to squeal in excitement, although, she did wish it was she stroking Lin's newfound muscles. She didn't know how long they were there, her concept of time blurred by trespassing tongues and soft touches, but when the doorbell rang she groaned in displeasure.

"Awwe, don't be so upset, you'll be starving as soon as you smell it." Lin said, pulling herself off of Kya. Kya tried to hold onto the warmth for a moment longer, but it was gone. Lin was right, her stomach began to rumble as soon as she caught a whiff of the food. 

"Dig in." Lin stated, setting the bags of food on the table. Kya looked around at Lin and Su, it appeared she wouldn't be returning to the temple tonight, things were just too good here.

___________________________________________

"It was nice of you to help them get ready." Katara said, pinning up the last strand of her daughters hair. 

"I mean it's the least J can do. I couldn't have Lin ripping her dress on the day of the dance." 

"Do you regret not going to your dance?" Her mother asked, qdmiring her handiwork. Kya thought back to her senior prom, and where she had been instead. She blushed at the memory, thankful she had enough concealer on to hide a blush.

"Not really." She replied, trying not to choke. 

"Well Lin was really your only friend."

"Ouch, Mom."

"Sorry, I didn't mean- hey here comes your brother!" Kya scoffed at the change of subject as Tenzin came down the stairs. He and Pema had opted for yellow as their color, and Kya was kind of excited to see the girl in her big ball gown. Hauling it up the stairs had better been worth it.

"You look so handsome!" Katara said, running up to Tenzin and flattening his suit collar..

"Mom!" He protested.

"Sorry, sorry." Katara said, prying herself away.  
"Look!" Katara pointed to the stairs. Pema was walking down them, her yellow ball gown flowing behind her, like a real princess. Kya found herself smiling as her brother met his girlfriend, blushing. Heheh, if Tenzin's a Virgin he won't be after tonight. 

"You look stunning, Pema." Kya said and the girl nodded sweetly.

"Thank you, Kya. Lin is on her way." Kya grinned, the two stepping aside. Kya waited, she heard the sound of the door closed which meant it would be just seconds before Lin came down the stairs. She was standing on her toes, ignoring her mother and father's conversation with her brother. She heard Lin clear her throat as she stepped onto the stairs, becoming illuminated by the light of the kitchen. Kya's jaw detached itself from her upper lip, and she held back tears.

"Please don't cry." Lin said, stepping down carefully.

"I'm not."

"Kya..." 

"You just... fuck, Lin. You're so beautiful." Lin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a blush. Kya took Lin's arms in hers, admiring the dress. It was sleeker than she thought, more form fitting. The black had enough glitter to reflect the lights brilliantly, Kya couldn't wait to see it under the moon. It fell past Lin's ankles and Kya grinned uncontrollably. 

"Thank you." Lin replied, biting her bottom lip.   
"Not so bad yourself." Lin commented, eyeing Kya's dress. Her own dress was a matte black, to match, but it was two pieces, a long elegant skirt and a tighter top, perfected with a silver necklace. Kya tried not to take advantage of the way Lin's gown dipped low between the breasts, she would certainly be looking out for creepers tonight with Lin looking as irresistible as she did. 

"Lin, oh, you look so sweet." Katara said, embracing her.

"You look beautiful, Lin." Aang added with a dip of his head. 

"You don't think it's too much?" Lin asked, looking down at herself.

"Not at all." The three of them replied simultaneously. Kya looked to her mother who glared at her and her father was looking at Katara but pointing to himself.

"Okay. Weird. But thanks, I guess." Kya took her girl by the arm, walking behind Pema and Tenzin.

"Satomobile is good to go, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Lin said.

"You nervous?" Kya asked as they stepped outside.

"A little bit. I dunno, I guess I've never been so... intimate with anyone in public before."

"Lin, you made out with me in front of everyone at my grad."

"Right, but that was different. This feels, more like a corner." Kya brushed a hand against her cheek.

"Try to relax, and have fun. If at any point you want to leave, just tell me and we'll go."

"Thanks Kya."

"Now come on, your chariot awaits!"

___________________________________________

Lin could feel her own heartbeat speed up as they entered the doors. Supervisors checked them in, stamping their hands and Lin scoffed. Way to ruin a look.

"Lets go find May-Ling and Jenna." Kya said when they entered the main room. It was dimly lit, and pop music was played by a band. At the back tables covered in a white cloth acted as resting places for purses and phones. She caught sight of Jenna talking to May-Ling, who was absolutely lost in the other girls eyes. Lin smirked, nudging Kya.

"She used to date your brother." Lin said 

"Haha. It was like, three days. Not even that."

"Still, funny." Kya rolled her eyes. As they neared the table May-Ling snapped out of her trance and Jenna turned to meet them.

"Lin!" The firebender exclaimed, "you look hot!" Lin blushed and May-Ling swatted Jenna in response.

"Thanks." Lin blushed.

"Should I be concerned?" Kya teased and the other girl shook her head.

"Kya, you look hot too."

"Thanks Jenna."Kya chuckled. Lin sat down, her gaze wandering the outfitted gymnasium.

"It's weird, isn't it?" May-Ling asked after a moment. "Our last dance in this God forsaken place." Lin scoffed.

"It is weird. But also... fitting? I don't know."

"What comes next?" Jenna asked. Lin saw her hand slid over to May's and she smiled.

"Who knows. Hopefully something good." she paused before continuing, "so, have you guys kissed yet?" May-Ling blushed and Jenna grinned.

"Is it that obvious?" May asked.

"A little. But only if you know the signs. No one else is the wiser." 

"Thanks, Lin." May said.

"What for?"

"I don't know, I guess, seeing you and Kya, well it made me realize that I could stop chasing parties, and boys. I had what I needed right here." Lin smiled, looking behind her at Kya who had gotten distracted at the punch bowl. 

"And I, well I just thought she was pretty. Until, you know, it was more than that." Jenna laughed. May-Ling shook her head.

"Its our last dance," Lin said. "We should dance."

"Lin Beifong wants to dance?" May teased.

"Why not? I have nothing left to loose."

"We still have a month before graduation."

"Eh, I think I can survive four weeks." May and Jenna looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you out there." Lin smiled, getting up and heading to Kya who talked with Saikhan.

"Kya," she said, leaning in.

"Oh, sorry I got distracted, did you know Saikhan is applying to be a cop? You know Lin-"

"Kya."

"Sorry."

"Lets dance." Kya raised her eyebrows and looked to floor.

"What?"

"Come on. I want to dance. With you." Saikhan shrugged and Kya agreed.

"Take me away, chief."

"Chief?"

"I dunno, it's the cop talk."

"I like the sound of it." Lin said as they stepped onto the floor. The four of them danced fast paced to the party tunes the band played, testing out different ridiculous moves. Jenna insisted on trying a cartwheel, they were only able to convince her not to by explaining it would tear her dress. When the beat slowed down, and the couples stepped onto the floor, Lin found herself lost in Kya's arms. She watched Tenzin sway around with Pema, and her friends hold each other at the waist. Give them time, they'll fall into each other by the end of the night. 

"Lin?"

"Mmm?" 

"You want to go home?" Lin smiled, looking up to meet Kya's gaze.

"No, this is perfect." Kya grinned, kissing her softly.

"I agree." She whispered and Lin placed her head back on Kya's chest. They swayed, back and forth for who knows how long. Lin let her mind wander, just a little. Thinking about how she didn't want to spend her life in anyone else's arms. Kya would need time, she might even need a break at some time, but Lin could work with that. She knew that they'd find their way back to each other. And they would sway, just like this, every night until they couldn't anymore. And Kya's face, lit up with joy at Lin's graduation only cemented the idea.

I love you.


End file.
